


Far Away

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Brief Encounter (1945)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Post canon, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura took to reading the foreign news pages in the papers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silksieve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silksieve/gifts).



Afterwards, Laura took to reading the foreign news pages in the papers, not so much because she expected to find anything about him, as because she hoped that she might find out what it was like there, where Alec was now. She liked to imagine him in Johannesberg, face tanned and hair bleached by the South African sun, proving that he was, as she had always known herself, a good man. The pain subsided, in time, and she and Fred had another baby, but she kept a picture of Alec in her heart, very small and bright and far away.


End file.
